Problem: William did 23 sit-ups in the evening. Christopher did 5 sit-ups at night. How many more sit-ups did William do than Christopher?
Answer: Find the difference between William's sit-ups and Christopher's sit-ups. The difference is $23 - 5$ sit-ups. $23 - 5 = 18$.